warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:.Feather
TALK TO ME 8D [[User:Feathernose|'''-Danisnot']][[User talk:Feathernose|'onfire']] 11:22, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Feather, can you please make Firepaw a warrior? She's the same age as Splatterrpelt, and he's having kits. o.o (Warrior name is Firespark) Oh, and btw, did you read my post that was a couple posts after Blazepaw admits (doesn't know how to say it. xD) Cause... Yeah. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 21:18, September 29, 2012 (UTC) X_X .Cinderflight (talk) 16:50, September 30, 2012 (UTC).Cinderflight.Cinderflight (talk) 16:50, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Dawn want's RatXCoyote.....What do i do?Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 16:00, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, first off, can't comment. Second off, Batwing is Rownstar's grandchild. So you see my issue XDD. And this is how I know: RowancloudxWhistlewing - Feathernose, Rowanstar, and someone else. RowanstarxSwiftfoot - Cloudstorm, Whistlewing, Songbreeze CloudstormxBranchheart - Batwing, Brightfeather, Tawnyleaf, and Long(whatever). And dere be dat proof! Rainy Wicca :D 18:57, October 4, 2012 (UTC) *Sighs* IDK. Oh, how about meh sexu Twilightflame as Feathernose's mate?Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 19:11, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Soaringkit, Lakekit, Lizardkit, and the rest of'em Shellshore kits need to be apprentices!!! DXSilverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 00:42, October 5, 2012 (UTC) PWEASE JOIN DA CHAT Pwease join the chat! I'm so lonely. ;( Brightheart2012 (talk) 13:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll keep FernXCoyote. :)Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 23:02, October 6, 2012 (UTC) 2 Words Chat. Now. 10:06, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Feather, u need to make Soaringkit's littermates (+her), Lizardkit, and Puddlekit apprentices. :( Can Soaringkit's mentor be her father? Or the deputy?Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 17:56, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Feather! Can you join the chat at around 6:45? Thanks! Brightheart2012 (talk) 18:52, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Feather, is QuartzXStrike going to stay? 'Cause Rainu and I were going to make them mates... Crystalheart! ❄ StrikeXQuartz! ♥ 03:02, October 12, 2012 (UTC) SureSilverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 15:53, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Nah. We're good. [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]][[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 20:36, October 24, 2012 (UTC) O......O Wait, Ferndazzle is having 4 kits??? That is too many. Too many. It's not like we won't have enough kits once all the queens have kits, but 4 more is WAY too much. The clan will be HUGE if she does! You can't make her have 4 kits! Snowie♥ X lives on~ GROWL! Halloween! :3 21:06, October 24, 2012 (UTC) 2. At MAX. The clan will be absolutely stuffed unless a ton of cats are killed or deleted or something. I'm not making Shootingheart and Bluespirit have kits until all of RisingXWild's kits are warriors so that the clan isn't huge and overpowering to every other clan. Snowie♥ X lives on~ GROWL! Halloween! :3 19:26, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Um.... yeah.... Thornpaw needs to be a warrior. :| Warrior name is Thornfang. ^-^ [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 19:37, October 27, 2012 (UTC) wut Feather...is this true? 21:47, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I have NO idea. Also, did the SplC kits become apprentices? [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 10:45, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Are we still keeping CoyoteXFern? DX (They've become a really cute couple! =( )Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 22:18, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Feath how could you? ? I thought we were friends. I don't know when to believe you, first you said we were cousins, but you are telling me that you didn't say we were cousins. Now you make a new account called Cloudy Skies. Can I trust you to tell the truth? I don't know when to believe you. Tell me the truth, are you Cloudy Skies? Nadia2k01 (talk) 11:18, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Ban You have been banned for 24 hours due to your recent art theft, which is strictly forbidden. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 22:28, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Wow. Just. WOW. Ok, delete Gangnamflight NOW. You can't make cats like that without the user's permission, and you didn't get permission. Also, Wildheart has a mate and she is a QUEEN. It's just creepy and annoying and it is pissing people off. So delete him. NOW. Or change him so that he isn't stalking Wildheart! And also, fix your attitude. please. And Fernshade's. It is ALSO pissing people off. Snowie♥ 22:33, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to barge in, but I'm mad a swell about gammanfloght as well. When I said "Um..." To you about making him, I never said yes or no. I wanted to ask Rowan because 1. That was her idea, and Psyheart was Rowan and Leafy's idea. 2. It is a bit creepy having a cat stalking a pregnant she-cat 3. Wild is perfectly happy with no obsessers and just Risingspirit, because he's amazing. Anyways, do that's it of my rage, byez ~ Stormstar Ok, im sorry about the eww thing, but idk. And I never said Ok, I said "Um..." which doesnt mean yes or no because I knew it was wrong. Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 20:56, November 8, 2012 (UTC) FEATHER Feather, you took Risingspirit, Winterblaze, and Wildheart and used them on your wiki! Risingspirit Winterblaze Wildheart Do you have any explanations for this? Everyone is very angry. Please change them and use your own names. Crystalheart! ❄ [[Stormkit (WC)|''If you imagine it, you can achieve it.]] [[Diamondpaw|''If you dream it, you can become it.]] 00:09, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Wow. just..... WOW! Really, Feather? Really? You go and STEAL Risingspirit, Wildheart, Winterblaze etc on your OWN WIKI? Jesus christ, sometimes I really wonder what the hell is wrong with you. http://warrior-catsroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Risingspirit http://warrior-catsroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Wildheart I mean REALLY? And then you give Winterblaze to Shoon! Jeez. Snowie♥ 00:15, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Do not do this. I don't want you on this wiki anymore. Oh, and I can get your wiki shut down.... ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 00:17, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Wow..... I'm..... I'm shocked, Feather. Some people from your wiki came into chat and said that the names you suggested were "Original." What? [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) And Iriskit. Crystalheart! ❄ [[Stormkit (WC)|''If you imagine it, you can achieve it.]] [[Diamondpaw|''If you dream it, you can become it.]] 00:25, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Im pretty damn mad about this as well, Feather -_- I dont want to hear any excuses either, because some of your wiki members even admitted that you said you came up with "Original" names, when you just stole them. Risingspirit, Wildheart, Winterblaze, Iriskit, ALL OURS. With the same descriptions and everything. Wow feather.-_- Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 00:26, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Remember Paleh redlined the kit blanks for me? I'm no art theif. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 15:46, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Ohai c: -got home from school early 'cause I was sick- :3 18:14, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, not okay okay but I won't die XD 18:16, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Awww... -wugz to make you feel better too- <3 18:23, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you handle being PCA deputy? Can you handle being the deputy, Feather? You have to ARCHIVE the section once you say 24 hours, not just leave it there. >.> ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 22:39, November 14, 2012 (UTC) It's okay, I just wanted to know if you knew how to do that. G'luck in the future~ ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 20:31, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi c: [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 13:17, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Will do. It's not showing up for me, either. And it says that "no such page exists on Warriorcatclansrpwiki" I'll do my best, though. It'll probably be back soon :3 ❀Lilydust~❀ So do I :3 By the way, I found a cat on the side of the road a little while ago ^-^ ❀Lilydust~❀ Thankfully, she was alright. She had a few scratches, but we had no idea where she came from. I hope I get to keep her, though :3 ❀Lilydust~❀ Chat~ Rowan shut it down for a little bit cuz its not working right. [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 17:31, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :3 Thanks Feather. Thanks for sticking by me. :) ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 21:54, November 22, 2012 (UTC) QuickxIvy? 83 [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 15:51, November 25, 2012 (UTC) heyyyy~ -on my nook- i would roleplay with you but I cant edit in source mode on my nook x.x its your siggie dude. xD ilu[[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 13:38, November 26, 2012 (UTC) it wont matter cuz your siggie is already on the page. WAIT MAKE A SECTION ON THE PAGE TO RP UNDER! we can delete the section after c: [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 13:49, November 26, 2012 (UTC) like the section im posting in right now on your talk page. [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 13:51, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Can you come on WCRPW chat or WW chat? I have something important to tell you. ShoonDream, believe! 19:32, November 27, 2012 (UTC) idk I unbanned you. I need someone to talk to. :[ ''Rowan''[[Brackenpaw|Sometimes....you just...SNAP]] 18:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Shell's dying with Frost, remember?Silverstar RowanXCody! 19:57, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you'd help me out, Feaz. <3 But even though I was kinda pissed about it, they are still staying together. If there are any cats of your who you want to have a mate, I can happily make one. for you. :) [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 14:29, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat Get on chat ^^ ShoonChristmas is in the air~! 11:23, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey, is that you in those GIFs on your user page? Cause whoever it is, their really cute <3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 21:11, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh lol, I though you were female (I guess I was right lol), so I was like... hrm.... lol xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 20:47, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey... if Starlasong is really yours, can I still PLEASE have her? She's one of my most favorite TWC cats... and Silverw and I was planning something for Griffin and Starla, and I'm not ready to give her up, so can I please keep her? ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 04:27, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but can I do the GriffinXStarla thing? Silverw and I planned it for a while... ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 22:45, December 7, 2012 (UTC) c: Can you answer my request on the AC Talk? Thanks, ❆Lilydust❆Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas~ 14:26, December 13, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU I LUFF UT <3333 Thabk you so much! ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 19:25, December 22, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH Title says all,Thank you for the Wild picture 8D ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 19:27, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I can't... I'm really sorry. I'm so glad to be back. <333 ❆Lilydust❆Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas~ 19:27, December 25, 2012 (UTC) o3o -grumbles- Definitely c: ❆Lilydust❆Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas~ 19:33, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Gathering Could Ashberry come to the gathering? I know she has kits… The reason I'm asking you is because you rp the leader… ''Cinder'' ''Wishes'' ''You a'' ''Merry'' [[User talk:Cryptid Hunter93|''Christmas!!]] Merry Christmas~ Once upon a Christmas...I mean, Raven 05:10, December 26, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome! In case you couldn't tell, it's BladexViolet. :p Once upon a Christmas...I mean, Raven 19:05, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey....... Listen...... I just need to say that I'm really, really, /really/ sorry for the way things have gone down between us. A lot of it is my fault..... I shouldn't have overreacted about the whole thing with Froststar..... Or the thing with Emeraldblaze and that blog, or yesterday when I, well, basically flipped out.... Ashy was just really important to me during the time that my brother died.... And I'm sorry I used Lost.... I didn't know it was on your list or anything. I guess, if you want... You can use Frozen-----. Or Gentle-----. Or another Icekit in WC..... Because I've felt like SHIT about all this. x.x Peace out. [[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'''I]][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 15:01, December 27, 2012 (UTC) >:D Im winning the edit race! '''❄ A wild Giratina appeared! ❄ 18:35, December 27, 2012 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/0/09/487BGiratina.png http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/6/67/Giratina-origin.png http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/0/09/487BGiratina.png http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/6/67/Giratina-origin.png Momma Giratina, little Giratina was here<3 Chat~ I'm lonely. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:28, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Feather. Go to ~warriors rp~ wiki. I wanna talk to you. Cinder forever strong ~♥~ Hmm Test 8D 21:32, January 4, 2013 (UTC) We still keeping CoyoteXFern? :( I've fought alot to keep them together. =( 22:26, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I just missed my cat (Timcanpy) so much..... 22:31, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Re Because of what you said to Snowie last night and not forgetting what you said to me that morning. Your banned for a day from chat. ♥Stoemstar❄ My special little boy <333333 20:30, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Feath, the reason i didn't rp Coyote was becuase I was gone for a week at my G-ma's...I gave you permission to rp him. I hope we can still keep the couple. 18:29, January 6, 2013 (UTC)